1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flame retardant composition and the like, and particularly to a halogen-free flame retardant composition containing no antimony, phosphorus and phosphorus compounds at all, a halogen-free flame-retardant resin composition of environmental flameproof type made of the flame retardant composition, which is slow in spreading fire during incipient fire and causes little carbon monoxide (CO) during combustion while having high flame retardance, and molded products, electric wires, cables, fiber or fiber post-processed products made of the resin composition.
2. Description of the Related Art
Resin using halogen compounds and antimony compounds together has widely been used for conventional flame-retardant materials. However, in recent years, with regard to halogen flame-retardant materials, the influence on the environment is regarded as a problem and the use thereof tends to be prohibited or restricted due to regulation in Europe; therefore, the development of halogen-free flame-retardant materials is in progress in each company.
Phosphorus-containing compounds are principally considered as halogen-free flame-retardant materials, and phosphorus flame retardants such as red phosphorus and phosphate are used; but yet the occurrence of phosphine gas during the use of red phosphorus is pointed out, and the problem is bleed-out during molding with regard to phosphate.
Thus, a halogen-free flame-retardant resin composition using magnesium hydroxide is proposed for the purpose of preventing secondary disasters such as fuming, toxicity and corrosion during combustion as described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 01-141929, for example.